Love at First Sight
by Katara Melody Cullen
Summary: What if Alice had a sister younger than her and was changed, but something went wrong with her change and now she's a hybrid. But she also is the mate of Jasper Hale. The title is a working progress and I would love your opinion on the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

I do not own twilight, but i do own my oc characters and my plots that aren't in the books.

* * *

Have you ever wondered if there's another world out there without our knowledge? If there were people that wouldn't associate with the likes of us humans? Or if there were, people with supernatural power's? But I bet you didn't know that there are supernatural beings who hang amongst us, and we don't even know it.

Well I couldn't believe it either; until the day I was left to die in the middle of the road, and was turned by a person I didn't know. So let's beginning.

It was a typical fall day in the town Biloxi, Mississippi. I had just woken up, it was a friday morning, and today was the day I was finally 18 years old, and I could visit my nineteen year old sister Alice Brandon at the asylum that my father sent her too over the summer. I was sad and so upset at him for doing that too her.

Not to mention my dad seemed to be ignoring me just like his evil new wife. But they seemed to treat our younger sister like a pet by doting on her every single minute. Our younger sister's name is Cynthia Brandon. Did I mention that I absolutely hate our father and stepmother.

I climbed out of my bed and walked over to the window to take a glimpse outside to see my father talking to the evil witch of the west. I walked away from the window and walked towards my closet, where I grabbed a white corset top that laced up in the front, and a long black skirt that flares to my ankles. I took off my pj's and put on my skirt, and corset, along with some flats.

By the way my name is Alexandra Lillian Brandon. I'm 18 years old, I live with my father David, little sister Cynthia, and evil stepmother Nicole.

30 minutes had passed and I was dressed, I walked over to the mirror, and looked at my reflection. I had long flowing raven black curly hair that went down to my back, my eyes were chocolate brown, I looked a little similar to my older sister Alice. When I was done checking my appearance, I left my room, and went downstairs and out the house.

"Where do you think your going?"asked the evil witch Nicole. I turned to look at her and said, "To visit my older sister, not that you give a damn." Nicole glared at me, and raised her hand and slapped me. All I could feel was stinging pain in my left cheek. "How dare you talk to me like that you stupid brat."she said angrily. I glared at her and left her standing at the entrance of the front door.

I don't know how long it took me to get to the asylum, but I was happy when I finally arrived. I walked into the place and up to the front desk. A old lady looked up at me and smiled and said, "hello dear who are you here to see today." "Hi, I'm here to see Mary Alice Brandon my sister."I told her. "Oh my, didn't you hear that your sister is missing."she told me. I looked at her with confusion. Trying to figure out how that was possible, and if my father had something to do with this.

I ran out of the asylum with tears in my eyes. I couldn't even see where I was going, and the next thing I knew I running in the middle of a road and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**AN: I do own Alexandra and any other OC in the story but the original characters from the Twilight saga belongs to none other then SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

**Before the darkness eloped me, I could hear a soft voice comforting me, and telling me he'll make everything better. The next thing Iknew I felt a bite which led to an excruciating pain that flowed through my veins. **

**I couldn't help but release a painful scream, but no matter how long I screamed the burning fiery pain would not stop. I don't know how long I've been lying here feeling this pain but death couldn't come any quicker for me.**

**Finally the excruciating burning had been dulling, and I could finally here a voice comforting me, soothing me. When the pain had stop, I opened my eyes quickly and looked around me. Inoticed that my vision had enhanced, and my hearing as well. I could hear the sound flowing water that came from a stream. **

**I couldn't believe what was happening, the only thing I could remember was running from the asylum after finding out my older sister had gone missing. I slid the sheets off my body, and placed my feet on the ground. **

**Istood up trying not to make to much noise, because I didn't know where I was. I looked down at body and I noticed someone changed my clothing. Instead of wearing my long ankle length skirt, and my white corset top, I was now wearing a green blouse and pants. I looked around trying to find a mirror. **

**Ithen noticed their was a mirror hanging on the wall near the dresser. I graceful walked towards the mirror and glanced at my reflection. I then noticed that the person I was looking at didn't resemble me a bit. Instead my beauty was enhanced more than usual. My raven black hair had become thicker and came down my back in beautiful waves, my eyes had changed to blue with a brown ring around them. My appeared to have an innocent look to it. And last but not least, my body had become a little curvier but not too noticeable.**

**I quickly turned around when I heard a door open, and I soon came face to face with a teenage boy that looked to be around my age or year older. He had the most gorgeous golden brown eyes that I've seen, his hair was a chocolate brown that was slightly wavy. He had a lean but lithe body.**

**"Good you're awake, I thought I did something wrong, you were out for five days. "He told me with a slight Spanish accent. "Where am I, and who are you?"I said softly. I was shocked by my voice it had a bell like sound to it. **

**"You're in my home in the woods, and my name is Alejandro Cortez, and if you're curious about what you are, well your a vampire well I think your at least half vampire since I can still hear your heart beating slowly."He told me kindly. **

**I looked at him like he was crazy, how could vampires be real. "What exactly happened to me?"I asked him. "You were hit by a car and left for dead, luckily I smelt your blood, and came and saved you or you would have been dead."Alejandro said. "Thank you for saving me."I kindly told him. He smiled and respond, "Your welcome."**

**"Why are your eyes that color?"I asked him curiously. "My eyes are this color because I drink the blood of animals."He tells me calmly.**

**Years had gone by and Alejandro and I had moved from place to place until we finally settled in a small town called Forks, Washington. Little did I know I was going to be reunited with my big sister Alice, and I would find my mate.**

**Alejandro and I had just moved into a cottage in the middle of the woods, and we had just finished unpacking. "Alexandra we're going to be enrolled at Forks High School, I'm going to be a junior you're going to be a sophomore."He tells me while looking at me. I nodded my head and left the house to wander around the woods.**

**"Alexandra don't go to far, we don't know what could be out here."Alejandro shouts out to me from within side the house. I decided to ignore him and go exploring. **

**End of Pov**

**(Unknown POV)**

**I was sitting in my room reading a fashion magazine when I had a vision of a raven head girl roaming the forest, I felt that she looked very familiar to me but I couldn't remember why.**

**She did have some of my features but I then remembered had a sister that I was very close to but it couldn't be her because she should be dead. This female is going to be apart of our family and the mate of Jasper Whitlock Hale.**

**End of pov**

**(Alexandra's POV)**

**I wandered around the forest until I came to a small stream with deer drinking from it. Just looking at the deer I felt a little thirsty, so I moved towards the deer when I saw a person tackle the deer. I looked up shocked and started to slowly backed away from this unknown vampire. While backing away I accidentally step on a twig and the unknown vampires head snapped up and looked at me.**

**I quickly turned around and ran back to the house with my vampire speed. "Alejandro!"I yelled out to him. Alejandro ran out of the house and towards me. "What happened, why do you look frightened?"He asks me.**

**"I saw another vampire he took the deer that I was going to drink, but when i was backing up I accidentally stepped on a twig and he saw me. I don't know if he followed me."I told him.**

**Alejandro looked out towards the trees and saw a male figure staring at me hungrily, but also curiously. "Alexandra go into the house now."He told me sternly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own any of the characters from twilight that belongs to SM, but I do own Alexandra and Alejandro, and the plot that will lead up to when Bella appears, but the plot that wasn't in any of the twilight saga's is mine. And review please, I need your opinion. **

Chapter 3

(Jasper's Pov)

It had been a long day with my adopted family, four of family that were couples leaving me, Alice, and Edward as the single vampires in the family. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to go hunting by myself. I ran out of the house and into the woods. Once i was in the woods, I decided to left my senses take over so that I could find a herd deer.

That's when I caught the scent of them, and I ran towards them, and didn't stop until I saw one, but that didn't stop me from pouncing onto the deer and suck it dry. But before I could finish the deer, I heard a branch snap, my head quickly turned to the noise and I saw the most beautiful girl staring at me with a hint of fear and interest. I could hear the sound of her heart but she also smelt of vampire. I stood up, and that's when she decided to run, and I followed her until i came to a clearing to hear her calling out to a guy who I knew to be a vampire. He told the mystery girl to into the house and turned towards my direction.

"Who are you, and why did you follow her?"He asked me. I walked out of the bushes and glanced at him and said, "My name is Jasper Whitlock Hale, and this land is already claimed by a vampire clan. And i followed her because I was curious about that girl who had a heartbeat but also had the speed of a vampire."

"I didn't know there was another clan that lives in this town. My name is Alejandro Cortez, and the women you saw is my adopted sister Alexandra Braedon Cortez, I was the one who changed her."He told me. I looked up when I heard the door opened, and the beautiful woman came out and stared at me curiously. She walked towards me and reached a hand out to me. I reached for it and grasped it tightly but not enough for me to break her hand. "You're the one I've been having dreams about, but I looked everywhere and now I've finally found you my mate."She said with love in her tone of voice. I couldn't help but smile at her and responded with, "I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long darling. I will not leave you now that I've found you." Smiled at me and wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my chest. I couldn't resist doing the same too her. I rested my head on top of hers.

She then pulled away from me smiling showing off her pearly white teeth. This time I decided to get a closer look at my beautiful mate, she looked like a goddess she had long flowing raven black hair that was very thick and came down her back in beautiful waves, her eyes were a gorgeous blue that had a brown ring around them. She appeared to have an innocent look to her, but it suited her very nicely, she even had curves in all of the right places.

I don't think I'm going to share her with the family. I want to keep her for myself for a little longer. "I'm not sure if you heard my name when I told your brother but my name Jasper Whitlock Hale darling."I told her while holding onto to her hand. "Well Jazz, I'm Alexandra Lillian Brandon Cortez, my friends call me either Alexa, Lexi, Lilly."She told me.

"Jasper you mentioned you live with other vampires, are they on the animal diet, or human diet?"Alejandro asked me. I looked at him and said, "They are on the animal diet sir." "If you don't mind me asking what exactly are you Alexandra?"I asked Alexandra curiously. "Well I'm hybrid, half vampire and half human. Something went wrong with my change when I was being turned."She told me softly, I could feel her pain, and I assumed she was remembering her change.

"It took five days for me to go through the change, but I only changed half way. I still have the vampire abilities, but I also still have my human side, like I can eat human food, but I can also drink animal blood, I can sleep, but I do not need to sleep all of the time."She told me smiling. "I also can control the weather with my emotions, and I can see things that hasn't happened yet, and I have the power to see people's past."Alexandra mentioned.

"Wait how is it possible you have three gifts, vampires only have one?"I asked her curiously. "Well you see when I was human I had a sister who could see the future but my father and stepmother sent her away because they thought she was crazy. I always had the powers to see people's past, like my human father's and that's how I knew he was the one who killed my mother. Then once I was turned into a half vampire my other abilities started to develop."She told me softly before turning away from me.

"Then one night I was sleeping I started having these strange dreams about the most handsome man or vampire I ever saw, he had the most gorgeous blonde hair that was in curls, and his eyes were a beautiful blood red color. From then on I knew he was the one for me, my soul mate, and my one true love. By the way I love the color of your eyes now."She told me shyly.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arm around her waist bringing her back to my chest and said, "I always thought that I was never meant to have a mate because of my past, and so I'm glad I was wrong for once darling, and I promise I will never let anything hurt you as long as I'm around." She turned her head in my direction and kissed my cheek softly, and sighed.

"Alexandra it's getting late, and we have our first day of school tomorrow, you should go get ready for bed."Alejandro tells Alexa. Alexa pulled away from me, and I felt the sadness radiant off of her. "Darling you go get ready for bed, and I'll come up and wish you a goodnight. Besides my family are probably wondering where I'm at."I told her.

She nodded and walked into the house and muttered a soft "Goodnight," to the both of us. "Alejandro why don't you bring Alexa over to my house to meet the rest of the family, I'm pretty sure they would love to have another son and daughter. I would also like to have mate close to me."I told him.

"Well how about after school tomorrow. I'm sure Alexa would want to be near you too."Alejandro tells me.

I looked towards the door when I heard the light steps of Alexa, and that's when I saw her exit out the door. She was wearing a white nightgown, and her hair was flowing down her back in beautiful waves. "I just wanted to stay goodnight Jasper, and to you also Alejandro."She said walking over to the both of us and giving us both kisses on the cheeks.

"Goodnight sis."Alejandro tells her with a smile. "Goodnight darling, I hope you have sweet dreams."I told her with a hint. She smiled and blushed and I ran back into the house.

"Well I'm going to head home, I'll see you at school tomorrow."I told him. "Okay it was nice meeting you Jasper."Alejandro told me. I smiled, and took off into the woods, and back towards the house.

When I finally arrived to the house, I was jumped on by none other than Alice Cullen the short pixie. "Where the hell have you been Jasper, we were worried sick, and not to mention I couldn't see your future."She told me which surprised me.

"Calm down Alice, I meet someone, and you'll get to meet them tomorrow at school, but right now I have to go talk too Carlisle about something."I said to her.

I walked into the house and towards Carlisle's study, I knocked on the door, and waited for Carlisle to answer the door which he did. "Carlisle I need to talk to you about something important." I told. He motioned me into the room. "What is it you needed to talk about?"He asked me calmly. "Well I've found my mate and she's a hybrid, apparently something went wrong with her change and so she's half human and half vampire. Not to mention she has three different powers, and she has lives with her adopted brother. I was wondering if you ever heard of people being turned half way?"I asked him quickly.

"I've never heard such a thing happening to a person in their change, but I'll look into it, also congratulations in finding your mate. I hope you finally find happiness from her. God knows you deserve it from what you went through."He says to me happily and curiously.

I smiled and walked out of the room, and towards my room where I spent my time thinking about my mate until it was finally time for me to get ready for school.

End of POV


End file.
